Various cooking appliances used in the home, e.g., ranges, cooktops, ovens, etc., can affect the environment within a home during their operation. Cooking appliances often generate heat during cooking, and can thus raise the temperature in the kitchen and/or elsewhere in a home. Cooking appliances can also generate steam, moisture and/or odors as byproducts of the cooking process.
Many homes, for example, are equipped with hoods or vents that are positioned over or adjacent to a cooking appliance to draw in air in the immediate vicinity of the cooking appliance in an attempt to address these cooking byproducts. Some hoods or vents are vented to the exterior of the home, while others merely recirculate the air in the immediate vicinity of the cooking appliance. However, these hoods or vents generally have only a limited effect in the immediate proximity of the cooking appliance, and moreover, they are generally operated manually by a user via separate controls from the cooking appliance.